Gunung Merah Radar Facility
The Gunung Merah Radar Facility is a radar facility and Notable building in Just Cause 2. It's also the largest and most complex location in the Just Cause 2 Demo. Description "Gunung Merah" is Malay and Indonesian for "Red Mountain", which is the local name for the Desert Peak the facility is located on. This radar facility is a heavily armed military compound. It's a computer intelligence hub, heavy radar compound, and center of communications. It houses most of the government's intel and is very important to the Panau Military, so it's heavily protected and can only be reached by a restricted road. It's protected by 2 Checkpoints. The first, a light checkpoint near the eastern bend in the access road, has only two soldiers, one in the mounted gun of a Chepachet PVD and the other patrolling the immediate area. A civilian vehicle can also be found here. The second checkpoint is a small infantry outpost on the southern leg of the road and holds five soldiers, one of which occupies the sole guard tower. Here, a unique GV-104 Razorback can be found that has machine guns in addition to the usual auto cannon. Triggered Explosives and a Submachine Gun can also be found in their respective crates near a Medicine Cabinet. There's another Chepachet PVD, yet another civilian vehicle, and several destructible items in the vicinity as well. There's also a Switchgear section with some Generators as a power source. This base can be hard to complete. Using a rocket-armed helicopter and blasting all over the base is recommended. The base area is quite small and the destructibles are clustered close to each other, so it will do great. It's a little strange that the facility was placed just there, with the mountain blocking the signals from the south. Even stranger is that despite this facility's strategic importance to the Panau Military, this places hosts no SAMs. The main building is about 66 meters high and has a small control room of about 16 square meters, which is enterable during the featured mission. There's a Sentry gun stationed there, so be careful. There are lots of locked server units boxes for the radars, data communication and other devices, but also an accessible GPS control where Rico downloads some data during a mission. Location It's located in the Lautan Lama Desert, directly north of Kampung Ekor Bengkok. It's positioned about one third of the way up the Desert Peak mountain. Completion *1 Water Tower. *11 Radars. *20 Satellite Dishes. *3 Broadcast Towers. *8 Generators. *4 Fuel Depots. *6 Resource Items: **1 Weapon Part. **1 Vehicle Part. **1 Armor Part. **3 Cash Stashes. There's a checkpoint area on the road that leads to the base. A Broadcast Tower and a Generator are found there, but these are not counted as a part of the base. Vehicles *1 GV-104 Razorback at the checkpoint, on the road to get there. Uniquely equipped with two coaxial machine guns, even if you haven't upgraded your Agency version at the Black Market yet. *1 Hamaya Oldman or its cab variant also at the checkpoint. *1 Saas PP12 Hogg in a parking space near the entrance. *1 Sakura Aquila Space next to the Saas PP12 Hogg. *1 Chepachet PVD at the checkpoint. *7 Fengding EC14FD2s inside the base itself - an unusually high amount for any facility. Trivia *Realistically, any one of the usual Radars in Panau could cover the entire nation's airspace. Panau has lots of mountains which would block the signal, which could explain why there's so many of them. A radar of this size could see incoming ballistic missiles from thousands of kilometers away. For more info, see the wikipedia article about early warning radars of similar size. *This base is very easy to spot from the western side, but to the east it is completely obscured by the mountain which Desert Peak is situated on top of. *Unusually for a base this important, the Panau Military have few weapons here. Not even a single SAM. *Some radars here are unique and some can also be seen at Kem Gunung Dataran Tinggi. See also: Radars. Gallery Radar-door.png|The control room entrance, usually locked. Can I get a Witness tip.jpg|The interior of the control room, only visible during the mission that takes place here. Video Category:Just Cause 2 Locations Category:Content Category:Just Cause 2 Military Bases Category:Notable Buildings